When it comes to her
by Exuperance18
Summary: Sam is at the Penny drinking when somebody wants to chat with him. Post Jerry's death and Sandy break-up. One-shot.


**Okay, I must say that I have been unfaithful to Rookie Blue FF and have written for another TV show in the meantime (here, I said it!). To my defense, it finally made me understand what it meant when you people were talking about your muses and the way you have to follow them when they send you in one direction that is not the one you originally wanted or thought of!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about Rookie Blue, because if I did we would have seen Sam's dimples this season! (seriously, am I the only one to miss them?!)**

He's been nursing his glass of whiskey for quite some times now. His gaze fixed on the glass as his wrist rotates constantly, making the ice cubes dance right before his eyes. In fact, what they see is not much different from the inner turmoil he feels. The icicles hitting each other in the glass are just like the images and flashbacks in his mind. Inevitable it seems, even after a couple of glasses of his favorite companion in misfortune. And he must say that his long-term buddy Johnnie doesn't make a very good job tonight ... It's not like he had done a good job the nights before anyway.

He takes a sip just to prove himself wrong but he is definitely right again. He can feel the warmth as the amber liquid travels through his throat but the relief (some would say the numbness), he desperately seeks and needs, simply refuses to take it all away.

So his brain won't shut off, allowing him to relive quite vividly the events of those last few days. He sees red, a lot of it on his hands. He remembers Jerry's eyes just before the paramedics came and took over. Then he sees uniforms, hears shots and Andy's voice in the background. He recalls the pang of fear hitting his stomach as surely as a right hook would have. He remembers her eyes that night outside of the same bar, her cries and tears and he remembers her eyes when she gave him his keys back.

So yeah, he still remembers too much for his taste so he drowns the last of his glass and by a swift movement of his hand signals to the bartender he'll take another one.

He is busy receiving the glass from the bartender and giving the guy a few bucks for it that he doesn't see that someone just sat on the seat right next to him, Jerry's seat.

'I'll take the same thing please!' addressing to the barkeeper.

He would lie if he'd say he wasn't a little bit surprised to hear someone that close to him but inebriated or not, UC cops-instincts are still there and he doesn't allow himself to show it.

He would also lie if he'd tell he was not surprised by the person who deliberately chose to sit next to him. His karma surely sucked these days. All he can now do is just hope that the said person will leave as soon as he gets what he came for.

His order comes and Luke sets his elbows onto the bar, wrapping both his hands around the glass. His gaze is fixed on it except for the times he glances towards Sam. Obvious telltale here and Sam can just tell that he has something on his mind and that he won't leave before he says it. So yeah, he is not sure at that point why his karma is such a bitch these days and if he just should start putting four-leaf clovers and horseshoes wherever he can. One can never know, right?

He turns his head slowly to face Luke and plasters that fake smile everyone sees through before talking 'Why don't you tell me what you came here to say so we can both return quickly to what we were doing!? You and me … each one of us at the very opposite side of this bar?!'

Luke plasters his own bittersweet smile and shakes his head slowly, giving himself the time to decide where to go from there. With a guy like Swarek, there's no need and mostly no time to beat around the bush so he opts for the direct angle.

'You know what's funny!?' Luke asked more to himself than to his companion, never really giving this one a chance to reply 'You and I aren't that different!'

'Oh yeah!? How so?!' Sam deadpanned keeping his gaze straight ahead clearly not interested in making small talk right now.

'When it comes to her, we're both idiots!' he chuckled sardonically.

This time he doesn't do a great job at covering his surprise. Sam's eyebrows rise while he turns his head to look the blond detective right in the eyes.

'I am the idiot who didn't realize how lucky he was to have her in his life before making a huge mistake and it was too late. You, on the other hand, are the idiot who knows exactly how lucky he is …' he shook his head '… but who is just too stubborn or proud to let her in…'

Sam let a wry chuckle escape his tight lips disbelief echoing in every of his words 'Just so we clear Callahan, do you … um … are you really giving me love advices on the woman you cheated?!'

When Luke speaks his voice is determined even if he definitely knows the situation can backfire of twelve different ways now including a direct punch in the nose. But he figures that, after everything he put her through, he owes her that much.

'She doesn't deserve that and you know it! You may not want to receive advices from the man who cheated on her but you may use one from the guy who wanted a second chance and was left with nothing but regrets.'

Luke gets up from the stool he was sat on and finishes his glass before putting it back on the counter. His gaze fixed on the empty glass.

'All I am saying is that you still have time to fix the situation. Just … just do something about it before it's too late!'

And just like that he is gone, back to the same corner of the bar he was just a few minutes ago.

Sam turns his head back looks at the bar and then glances at his glass, almost empty but for the small icicles still performing their little dance.

His eyes are wide open and staring way too intently while Callahan's words are echoing in his head. So yeah, just for once he can agree with the guy, maybe they're not that different … when it comes to her.

**Review if you feel like it. Thanks for reading - Emma**


End file.
